Her Great Demise
by Ardentine
Summary: A daughter, desperately trying to escape her father’s protection, hoping to start a path of her own. Her father led her to a certain Colonel, who unexpectedly has other plans than wedding the girl into a happy marriage.


**Her Great Demise:** _A daughter was desperately trying to escape her father's protection, trying to start a path of her own. Her father led her to a certain Colonel, who unexpectedly had other plans than wedding the girl into a happy marriage. _

A/N: I'm starting off right after General Cornwallis' great victory over Charles Town. I want the characters to have time to develop something and not jump to a, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MARRY ME NOW!" type of thing.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated because they tell me how much the story sucks. If I don't get any reviews, I'm discontinuing it. If I get a bit of reviews, I might reconsider. If there's an efficient and reasonable amount, I'll write you up another chapter. **

Disclaimer: Am not the owner of anything, except for Genevieve and her family and exploits. Everything else belongs to other geniuses, who have given us the pleasure of enjoying it.

Enjoy the story!

-----

The great bustling in the parlor was filled with joyous talk and quick chatter as they waited for the food to be served amongst the table in the dinning hall. They were celebrating the great victory of Charles Town, as General Cornwallis perfectly took the town without breaking a sweat. Women walked around with their friends, chattering aimlessly about different fashionable topics, leaving one in the silence. Genevieve Arrying flapped her feather-filled fan open with such force, that some of the feathers flew off. To her dismay, she became the eye candy for every officers and fashion comparison to every woman in the room. She tried to stand in a lone corner. But no matter how hard she had tried to hide; their eyes seem to follow her.

Her Spanish-styled dress caught numerous of attention from the other ladies as they hid their jealousy behind their fans. Her sleeveless bodice and the black outer corset were pulled tightly over the peasant-styled blouse. Her legs were enclosed with a simple gown that had a small tail at the end. Her deep auburn hair was pulled up in braids with ribbons and flowers. She was the fresh picked apple for everyone's biting.

"Jennifer!" Her father approached the furiously fanning girl quickly with several officers behind him.

"Father…" she said in a sarcastic tone through her fan. The only person who had caught her tone was the Lt. Colonel of the Green Dragoons.

"My dear, I would like to introduce you to Lt. Colonel William Tavington and his captains, James Wilkins and Peter Bordon." Each in turn, they leant down to kiss her gloved hand with Tavington the last to leave an impression.

Genevieve Audra Arrying was four on the right side of twenty and single. This was definitely an attempt of matchmaking by her father. He had expected grandchildren by now. But sadly, Genevieve has a headstrong personality, a stiff upper-lip and was very picky at all of the top aristocrats, whom were practically thrown at her.

"I'm sorry, miss, I didn't happen to catch your name." Tavington said, smoothly as her gray eyes stared at him in a mild-interested matter. She looked as if she was going to die of boredom.

"Genevieve." she said shortly, shooting a glare at her father.

"Actually, sir, it is Jennifer." her father retorted, defensively.

"It's Genevieve, father!" She averted her eyes back to Tavington, "my mother named me and I tend to take a liking of my name."

"Your mother was a traitor!" He said, crudely.

"Because mother was French in her blood does not make her a traitor if she has England's pride within her heart…" Tavington was quite taken back by her answer. He concluded that, _she_ was the traitor.

"It's Genevieve, then." Tavington said with a nod of his head in agreement. He watched her eyes as she threw her father glances of hatred and annoyance as he talked of her status. Once in a while, her fan would close with a snap at one of his phrases and opened again as he ran through some embarrassing moments. The Colonel could see that she was not trying to hide a blush, but a scowl that was forming on the corners of her mouth. Wilkins and Bordon were taking a like for his stories, but poor Genevieve was going to die of humiliation.

In mid-sentence, Tavington spoke up towards the girl, after faintly hearing that dinner was served. "Miss Arrying, dinner is served. Will you allow me to see you to your seat?"

She had nearly jumped at him, but composed herself. Tavington became her savior. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Colonel." Genevieve quickly latched her arm with his before he led her towards the dinning hall. "Thank you, Colonel. If I stay a minute longer to hear my father ramble about how I played the pianoforte so beautifully, I think I'll blow my head off."

Colonel Tavington could not help, but chuckled in a tainted matter. "Such brutal words miss."

"Such sarcasm, sir." she said in a quick defense.

He smirked at her logic as he pulled a chair out for her. With a quick push, Genevieve was seated. "Tell me, Miss Arrying, are you enjoying South Carolina so far?" Tavington asked her as he sat down.

"If it was not as hot in the day time, I would have had second thoughts about the country. To add, it's already winter and it's still hot…" Genevieve could barely focus her attention on the man next to her, especially when there were arrays of deliciously smelling food lying in front of her.

"I heard that Mrs. Simms partake in activities like horseback riding and such things. Don't you attend?

"They'll have to catch me dead before I can side-saddle," she scoffed, "not in this life decade, Colonel."

"Perhaps, you can accompany _me_ sometimes." He said with his own curious thought. It was his first tease of the night.

"Perhaps in another lifetime…" she said with a bantering smile as she took a short sip out of her glass.

"Maybe I can persuade you." His second tease.

"An army can't persuade me into anything, sir. You're better off shooting one of your own in the head at point-blank range." Genevieve's small figure turned to meet his smirk of amusement. Colonel Tavington's presence could not be any more appealing to her. She was enjoying their little teasing game.

"Miss Arrying--" William started.

"Miss Arrying is reserved for fools who cannot hold such a charming converse. So please, Genevieve should be enough." She remarked as other occupants started to sit down around the table.

"Genevieve," he paused to get a firm grip around her name, "are you planning to move along with your father if Cornwallis decides to promote him further into the field?"

She turned around lightly from her position in the chair. A curl escaped from her braid. "If it was that easy, Colonel, my father believed and is determined to see me settled, bed a husband and due with a child before General Cornwallis leaves South Carolina."

Tavington looked across to her with his piercing blue eyes. "Are _you _determined?"

"That is question even I cannot answer. It would be nice to be able to explore the country, though."

"More champagne, madam, sir?" A server asked the two as he came around with the bottle.

"Thank you." Genevieve thanked the boy to the contrast of the _Butcher_, who did not avert his eyes to the server, nor giving the boy a thank you.

"Are you accommodating here at the Fort, Miss?" Tavington continued with their conversation.

"Yes. I have to be under my father's peripheral watch at all times or he'll go mad." She said with a sharp, agitated sigh. "He's overprot--"

"Colonel Tavington!" A thunderous voice interrupted her.

A general walked towards the two. General Henry Clinton, a man, who was not much appreciated in the King's army and Genevieve could see that Tavington was not exactly fond of the man either.

"Sir, I believe that my lady attending here was trying to finish a sentence!" Tavington said through gritted teeth, hoping to shoo the man away.

Clinton looked up to see Genevieve sitting next to Tavington and he bowed to her, throwing himself into an apology. "I'm truly sorry to interrupt your conversation, Miss Arrying." Obviously, he remembered her from one of her father's meetings in Boston.

Genevieve looked between the two men and was feeling a short pang of sympathy for the General. "It's alright, General. You may converse with the Colonel. I'm quite hungry and I think I'm going to start eating."

Clinton flashed a crooked smile. "If I have your consent, Miss."

"You do." Genevieve set down her fan before turning to the gracious food. A moment before she turned, she had thought Tavington gave her a glare and the most annoyed scowl he'd shown her all night. He forcibly turned his body to converse with the General, who took a seat beside the Colonel.

Genevieve was hardly paying attention to any of the action around her, but was more focused on the mouth-savoring roast pork, mashed potatoes and veal on her plate.

But something caught her ears. "I heard that you've killed the Continentals without much of the Lord General's consent. Do you not think of the ethics that you are to present on the field? This is a gentlemen's war field, man! Not some hunt!" A man exclaimed from across the table.

The noise around the table grew deadly quiet. All she could hear was Tavington's fast and heaving breaths. It was clear that he was angry at the man.

"The way I do my job is my own, sir! You have no say in it!" Tavington wore a scary glint across his icy, blue eyes.

"But we are to be better than those rebels! Show them how to fight like a gentleman, not fight like _them_!" The man retorted back, equally angry.

Genevieve did not dare to intrude into their aggressive conversation. Ethics have written in blood, women were not to interfere in the business matter of men and they shall hold their tongue in the presence of a man. But, Genevieve was not like any other women and she dared. Before Tavington could bark his comeback, Genevieve stood up quickly.

"Gentlemen, we are not here to fight amongst ourselves, but to celebrate our Lord General's great victory over Charles Town." She breathed in deeply and looked between the two.

The women around the table were shaking their head in shame at her action.

Was this how the Arrying brought up their daughteres, to talk among men and their business? She had no place in their argument. Her father shot her a look she dreaded to see. Genevieve would get an earful for the next month.

"I think Miss Arrying has a great point, gentlemen." General Cornwallis perked from the head of the table. He shot a glare over to Tavington, who by now, is still breathing heavily. "We _are_ here to celebrate my victory. If you don't mind, can you settle your feud elsewhere and we can continue with our festivities?" The two men did not say a word.

"Thank you, Miss Arrying." Genevieve merely nodded, before taking her seat.

Tavington refused to look at her. The chatter returned to a loud volume once again. She turned to him. "I think you owe me a thank you. Don't you think, Colonel?"

He went back to his meal. "I don't think I owe you anything, Miss Arrying."

Genevieve hated his attitude against defeat. This man was acting like a toddler! "You've thought wrong, Colonel. If you've shouted that comeback, I'm pretty sure the General would have no pity in dropping you from your position as Colonel."

His utensils stopped. She knew she got him in the bag. "Thank you for seeing it my way, Colonel."

Tavington faced the woman with an approving smirk. He liked her logic, even if she was a spoiled brat. His smirk dropped as he saw General Cornwallis and his second-in-command, General Charles O'Hara approaching the two.

"Colonel, I think we need to talk." The General said shortly with an angry scowl on the edge of his lips.

Tavington threw his napkin onto the table. "May I have the permission to bid my lady attendant, sir?" He said annoyingly.

"Make it quick, Colonel." Cornwallis nodded to her before taking his leave towards his office.

"Tonight is going to be a long night, I presume." She toasted him and drowned her glass in his sympathy.

"No doubt, I shall never hear the end of this." Genevieve placed her glass back onto the table.

"It had a pleasant evening, Colonel." She said, folding her wrap around her arms in a childish manner, as if she was nervous in his presence. Genevieve stood up and was much shorter than Tavington. He had to look down dangerously low to catch the tiniest glimpse of her eyes.

"It was a pleasure, Miss." He replied through his anger. The Colonel let out a sharp sigh. "Have a pleasant night, Miss Arrying and thank you." He leant down quickly and pecked her hand aggressively before trudging off towards the glaring Cornwallis. She turned her body slightly to watch William follow the Lord General. It was a few moments before she took her leave also, to retire for the evening.

William got a scolding that he would soon forget after a good night's sleep. But, with the rustling noise behind his closed doors, it was not allowing him to fall asleep. He sat next to his desk with his elbows propped against the maple wood and his head in his hands. He didn't bother to change for bed, and is determined to sleep in his black breeches and his shirt.

He met Commander Arrying when he had first arrived in America. He was introduced to some of Arrying's friends and was accepted in their circle until they have learned of his brutal tactics. William was mildly fond of Commander Arrying for he was a great tactician and a great commander from the honors he had received for serving in the Seven Years' war. Arrying had helped him in numerous of problems in pleasing the Lord General. But after awhile, Arrying lost hope in the man and dropped his aid for Tavington.

Recently, Tavington learned that Commander Arrying has four daughters and her eldest was due for a suitable husband. The Commander, of course, did not say directly, "I want you to be my son-in-law and my daughter's husband, regardless of her attitude of the marriage." But he hinted much on the matter.

What the hell, Tavington thought at first. His time maybe short on this Earth for all of the 'murdering' he had done. Whoring around was not the pleasure that he was looking for then. Women in London would throw themselves at the Colonel's feet just to bed him and make him their husband. But all he could have satisfied them with was his charms and a few nights before he drops them like a hot potato. The Colonel easily forgets faces and names and eventually become a face of the past that he don't even bother to think upon.

After seeing Commander Arrying's eldest daughter, Genevieve, he had other thoughts. They were different thoughts from the ones he had ever conjured up about a woman. It was hard to believe that he was thinking that the brat was actually beautiful. He had told a woman that she was beautiful once, but he was drunk and her breasts were practically falling out of her bodice. The woman was definitely in need of a compliment. He was being nice to Genevieve and a gentleman that he was. Being raised in England and all, he had to show her that English men were far better than colonials, even if they were loyalists. Tavington hates the brat even if he plastered on a fake smile to lure her in. She was half French, after all. The blood of the enemy was running through her veins and she was proud that she's a part of it. All he had to do was make girl fall in love with him, wed her, give her father some grandchildren and he would go back to whoring around. Being around one woman for so long is such a tiring thought. He didn't know how his married brother goes through with the same woman on his crotch every night. Everything was perfect. His plan was going as smoothly as possible and there was nothing to get in the way.

Genevieve woke up to the light that was pouring into her room through the opened curtains. Her maid must have come into her room before dawn to draw up the curtains. Her sleeping gown plastered onto her breasts as the humidity made the air in her room moist. She hated the weather. Genevieve was the only one who was not married among her siblings, so her father was forced to move her down to South Carolina with him to live at Fort Carolina under the permission of General Cornwallis.

She was born in England during her father's service in the French and Indian War and was used to weather of pleasant Liverpool. A year after the end of the war, he moved his children to Boston and only his children. During the French and Indian War, their parent's relationship grew aloof, until it was completely disbanded. Genevieve moved to the states when she was merely nine years old and the Sugar Act was just recently passed. All of his seven children, three boys and four girls, were privately taught with their own governesses and were rarely seen with communing with each other.

The girl sadly adopted the name, Jennifer, to her great dismay. Her father thought Genevieve was a name of a traitor and promised to disown her if she had ever thought of changing her name back. Only her closest friends and maids called her Genevieve and on rare occasions, Ginny for short. As she grew older, she dropped the name and again, retained the name Genevieve in honor of her mother.

"Good Morning, Mistress." A think black girl walked into the room, curtsying shortly before approaching her mistress. The girl was dressed, not in a maid's attire, but an array of assorted dresses that Genevieve could not fit anymore. Gold and sliver threads, silk and lace dresses were all given to her maid, Emily. She thought it would be proper to thank the girl for her duties she was to serve under Genevieve. It was the least thing that she could do as a thank you. The woman was fond of the girl. She was so fond of Emily that she had taught her how to read the bible and write letters. She considered Emily very clever and witty. Not to mention sly and coy, perfect for any situation.

Emily pulled back the covers and helped Genevieve out of her bed. Seeing that her mistress was drenched in sweat, Emily brought up the question of a bath and her mistress agreed to it without missing a beat. Her maid ran off into the bathroom to draw up a cool bath and poured in bluebell fragrance oil into the water. She made sure to pour just a bit to make the water a pleasant scent because it was Genevieve's last bottle and it was rigorously imported from England.

"I'll call you when I'm finished." Genevieve said as she pulled her gown over her head.

The girl curtseyed one last time before leaving her mistress to her bath.

The woman loved the cool feeling of the water as it washed against her skin. Her thoughts drifted off into the abyss.

Genevieve was too deep in her bliss to notice Emily's pleadings as her father and Colonel Tavington tried to greet his daughter a good morning and hoping for an explanation and an apology for speaking out during last night's dinner. The Commander allowed his hardhead to get in the way of the truth behind the maid's words and thought that Genevieve was being stubborn and is denying visitors. "Lord Arrying, please I beg of you! She's not decent!"

"Tosh! I know my daughter was up before dawn, now where is she hiding?" He asked as he walked into the empty bedchamber. "She must be in the dressing chamber then." He approached the bathroom door.

"Lord Arrying! I am not lying, Sir! The Mistress is not decent!"

To gain access to the dressing chamber, you must walk through the bathroom. Lord Arrying turned the knob to the bathroom with Colonel Tavington close behind him. Genevieve jumped as she saw her father and the Colonel, throwing the door open.

"Father!" Genevieve desperately tried to duck under the water, as it splashed out of the tub, to hide her exposed self. Her father fumbled with the knob before he can utter an apology, pulling the door to a close.

"I guess her maid was speaking the truth, huh, my Lord?" Tavington said, perking his eyebrows in a malicious demeanor. He got a full view of Genevieve's curves and it fueled him even more to wed her.

The Commander threw Tavington a glare before turning on his heels abruptly, heading out the door. The maid and the colonel watched their mistress' father leave the room in rage.

Tavington's face was emotionless and his icy, blue eyes were making Emily feel smaller than she was. "Tell her I shall await her outside her door. Also, tell her to make haste with her dressing."

"Yes, Sir." Emily nodded, unconsciously quivering under his piercing gaze.

He could not help, but to smirk in an evil manner at her actions before taking his leave.

Emily scurried into the bathroom to see Genevieve blowing bubbles, embarrassed, halfway under the water. She pulled a towel out for her mistress before running off into the dressing chamber to pull out the pantaloon and corset. After a moment, Genevieve trotted in bluntly. She didn't even let out a squeal as Emily pulled on the strings of her corset violently. Genevieve settled on a pale green dress, full of bleached white ruffles and intricate designs.

"Colonel Tavington is waiting for you outside your door, Mistress." Emily said as she finished putting the last ribbon in Genevieve's—Ginny's—hair.

"Thank you, Emily." Genevieve patted the girl's cheek before stepping out of her room.

The Colonel had his back to the door and was examining a painting across the hall from her room. He turned slowly as he heard her dress swishing against the floorboards.

"G-g-good morning, Colonel." she stumbled over her words from the embarrassment of their earlier and unexpected escapade. She curtsied to him as a calm rosy blush settled over her cheeks.

As a gentleman, he grasped her hand lightly before kissing the top of it. Tavington gave her a fake smile before offering her his arm. Genevieve shakily took it before he guided her to the dinning hall. The Colonel could smell the sweet bluebell scent that was surrounding her and it was wildly intoxicating. She was silent the whole way towards the hall and was greeted immensely as they stepped into the room. Her father didn't bother to lead the girl away from Tavington's arm, but pecked her cheeks slightly, apologizing for his actions, allowing Tavington to seat her down next to him. Genevieve gave her father the most sincere smile she can form through her resentment.

"What are you planning to do today, Miss Arrying?" General Cornwallis called for her attention, half way through their meal.

"I don't expect to do anything much, but settling in the library and loath over a book, my Lord." Her father coughed scornfully into his napkin at her words. Genevieve ignored him.

"Some of the ladies are gathering at the Simms' plantation for some tea and Mrs. Simms sends word, asking if you can find the pleasure to join them." General O'Hara smiled warmly at her. Ginny admires General O'Hara greatly and accepted him as one of her allies.

She looked over to her father through the corners of her eyes before replying. "Oh, I don't know, sir. I rather spend my Saturday reading; relaxing. I'm still quite tired from last night's commotion."

"Foolish soul, you shall attend, Jennifer." Her father waved him fork at her from across the table. He sent her a silent, 'you better attend or feel my wrath', look.

_I'm not like any of them._ She reminded herself. "Father, how I spend my Saturday is none of your concern. So, if you can, please leave the matter of my pleasure to me and only me." Her voice was deadly cold. Genevieve was on her last nerve. She hated having her father forcing her to attend activities she hated, having people to talk for her. This was where she draws the line.

"Genevieve Audra Arrying, you shall not talk to me in that tone of voice!" And she was slapped down with one quick shout. Ginny sat back down into her chair with a scoff.

Tavington looked up from his eggs and toast, glancing to the woman beside him before speaking up. "Sir, may _I_ have the permission to attend to her Saturday? If she would rather have a relaxing picnic, we'll do."

"Colonel Tavington," her father paused, biting back the insult that he was getting ready to yell at him. "You have my utmost permission. And my daughter will attend your presence without a fight or another word of it."

Genevieve was getting ready to deny, but was held back by her conscious. Damn her conscious, it had lied to her once and why should she trust it again?

Tavington smiled wickedly to himself. He was a bit closer to having his prize. He had yet to come up with a devilishly good scheme to use her. He had yet to plan, baiting her, into her demise…

----

That was long! It was eleven pages, double spaced on MS word. I apologize for any mistakes. And I do know that South Carolina is usually cold during the winter time. Like most southern states, they could have had a heat wave once in a while. I tried to make Tavington sound as heartless as I could and hopefully, I didn't go overboard about it.

**Remember: Reviews are greatly appreciated because they tell me how much the story sucks. If I don't get any reviews, I'm discontinuing it. If I get a bit of reviews, I might reconsider. If there's an efficient and reasonable amount, I'll write you up another chapter. **


End file.
